verde para reparar los corazones rotos
by flor herondale
Summary: despues del engaño de el jace. clary se fue al instituto de españa. tiempo despues se realixa un fiesta en idris. clary asiste. pero no sola, con un niño rubio y ojos dorados verdes aparenta de doce años. el cambio sera para bien o mal?
1. Chapter 1

Clary, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto. Encontró un nuevo poder. Y también le iba a dar la noticia ayer izzy y ella se hicieron parabatay. Se estaba acercando su puerta. Cuando oyó una voz, una femenina

Qué pasa con la chica ángel- pregunto esa voz.

Clary, ella ya no es mi novia, ya no la amo- dijo una voz familiar. Jace

acércate que te quiero dar un beso- dijo

Una lágrima se le cayó, la más dolorosa que había tenido. Con mucho pesar ella abrió la puerta, se encontraba en la cama que compartía con ella, en la que él le profesaba su amor. Ella tenía cabello negro, y ojos negros y tenia marcas era cazadora. La chica dio un grito y jace la miro plasmado

si no me amabas, o no querías seguir conmigo, me lo tenias que decir, y no hacerme pasar por esto, gracias jace, me enseñaste que amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido, no eras tú el que te tenias que cuidar era yo- dijo clary dándose vuelta, dejo la puerta abierta, pero cuando jace estaba por salir cerro con todo corrió a la habitación más cercana, cerró la puerta tras ella, mantuvo concentrada en la puerta, para que no se abriera. Clary puede mover objetos con la mente, hasta personas.

Al terminar el portal clary dejo que la puerta se abriera. Jace tras ella entro. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar, él le agarro del brazo

te amo- dijo. Ella lo miro y tomo una bochada de aire

si tú me amaras, no me abrías echo lo que me hiciste, te arrepentirás, jace herondale, te arrepentirás de haberme engañado- grito, y lo tiro contra la pared y salto al portal.

Isabelle iba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que escucho grito, y golpes. Corrió a ese pasillo, pero lo único que encontró fue un portal cerrándose y con una figura pelirroja con él, y a su hermano, tirado contra la pared. Ella se acerco y vio a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo. Le hizo un iratze

clary, me arrepiento- dijo en susurros

que les has hecho, y como hizo eso—pregunto izzy levantándolo.

Me arrepiento, ella tiene nuevos poderes- dijo jace levantándose.

Vamos a tu habitación para poder conseguir algo para rastrearla- dijo

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse, al salir de la habitación se dirigieron a la habitación de jace, cuando estaban por llegar, salía la chica, de la habitación al verla izzy, mira a jace

Ahora entiendo todo- dijo dándose vuelta

Izzy, espera- dijo

No, jace, déjame, nunca te perdonare perdí a mi parabatay- dijo

Que-

Hicimos el ritual ayer, ella es mi parabatai la perdí por tu culpa-dijo izzy, con lagrimas

Lo siento- dijo

No lo sientas, es tu culpa, por tu culpa perdí a una parabatai- grito

Clary cayó en España, Barcelona. En el primer lugar en que pensó. En el instituto la recibió una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

Hola- dijo la chica aproximadamente dieciséis

Hola mi nombre es Clarissa morgenstern- dijo. Clary se había desasido por el apellido morgenstern, ella nunca lo considero, pero ahora comenzaría un vida nueva con el apellido morgenstern, ella limpiaría el nombre morgenstern, ella seria conocida como una de las mejores cazadoras, ella sería el ángel ithuriel en la tierra, ella tenía nuevos poderes y se entrenara controlarlos, y ara que jace se arrepienta de abandonar a la hija de los ángeles

Mi nombre es melisa harterientos- dijo la chica

Es un placer melisa-dijo clary

**Seis meses después**

Izzy, alec y jace se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando cosas de clary para rastrearla

Es imposible- dijo alec- tapo su rastro mejor que un brujo-

Lo sé, nadie la ha visto, ya avisamos a la clave, la están buscando, alertaron a todos los institutos, sobre Clarissa Fairchild- dijo isabelle

Por el ángel desapareció, como si fuera que la tierra se la trago- dijo sentando en el sillón jace

Tu sabes muy bien que esto nunca hubiera pasado si no le hiciste lo que hiciste- dijo isabelle

Basta con eso- dijo el

Que pare con eso, si perdí a mi parabatay por eso, jace, quieres que pare con eso- dijo isabelle, cuando termino sintió un dolor punzante y cayó al suelo, subió su mano a su hombro a su runa, quedo arrodillada con manos en el suelo

Izzy, isabelle que pasa- dijo alec acercándose, a su lado jace

Es clary, mi runa parabatay- dijo ella. Alec le ayudo a levantarse y la acostó al sillón

Voy a llamar a los hermanos- dijo jace saliendo

Ahora me vas a decir porque clary se fue- dijo alec

Jace la engaño, y ella los encontró- dijo isabelle con señal de dolor

Que, imposible, en la ama- dijo alec

Ya no la ama mas, yo misma vi a la chica cuando salía del cuarto de jace- dijo isabelle con otro grito

Por el ángel, lo odiara ahora, y si hay otra guerra, necesitaremos a clary, necesitaremos su poder, dios que haremos- dijo alec

Entregarle a jace y a la zorra para que nos ayude, que nos ara perder dos sabandijas por una que si vale- dijo izzy

Isabelle, es tu hermano- dijo alec en forma acusadora

Dejo de ser mi hermano, cuando le hizo eso a mi parabatai, lo que hizo el nunca le perdonare, hizo que pierda una parte de mi, mato una parte de mi ser. Y no es solo por mi sino por clary, le debo la vida, igual que todos ustedes, además le debo, ella acepto ser mi parabatai, mi parabatai alec- dijo cuando sintió un dolor punsante y grito. Justo entro jace con un hermano, este se acerco y se dirigió a isabelle.

_Isabelle Lightwood, quiero ver su runa- _dijo el hermano, cuando isabelle hizo espacio para la runa y estaba brillando. El hermano se acerco para tocarla y saco su mano rápidamente como si fuera que quemara.

_Clarissa Fairchild, es la que manda la señal, ella a estado pasando energía por su runa parabatai-_ dijo el hermano

Como seria eso- pregunto alec

_Ella necesita energía y la saca de isabelle, también poder ser a la inversa, cuando isabelle necesita energía la sacara de Clarissa- _termino el hermano

Gracias por todo- dijo jace

**Cuatro años y medio después**

Jace se había convertido en novio de esa chica, su nombre era briana, izzy la odiaba rotundamente. Por su culpa perdió a su parabatai, y siempre le echaba encara eso. Izzy siempre busco a su parabatay, pero ella nunca consiguió rastrearla, como si fuera que la tierra se la hubiera tragado. A briana le había llegado la carta para participar el juego del ángel.

Clary estaba entrenando, ella pertenecía a la clave pero iba a las reuniones pero con ayuda de alguien muy especial, ella iba veía a toda su familia, pero no sabía quién era ella. Extrañaba a su parabatay, su madre y luke ellos sabían dónde estaban, nadie más, la clave también y sabían su poder.

Mama, te llego una carta para ti- dijo un niño. Clary se había enterado que estaba embarazada de tres meses, su niño era parecido a su padre. Era alto para su ía cabellos rubios, sus ojos eran dorados pero con alguno toque de verde esmeralda por dentro. Su nombre era Williams Jonathan morgenstern. Ese niño era la luz de su vida, el aparentaba de doce años, la sangre de ángel lo hacía aparentar más de lo que tenia. Con su ayuda asistía a las reuniones de la clave. El tenía el poder de lanzar glamour, y también puede ver tus recuerdos y controlarlos.

Gracias- dijo. El se dirigió al piano, tocaba una suave melodía, a él le gustaba tocar el piano, como a su padre. Pero clary decidió, no decirle quien era su padre.

Abrió la carta y tenía una suave caligrafía

_**Señorita Clarissa morgenstern:**_

_** Usted ha sido calificada como una participante del evento anual de los juegos del ángel, usted ha sido la postulante de la ciudad de Barcelona, España. Contamos con su presencia el día 21de septiembre, en idris, plaza del ángel.**_

_**También está invitada a la cena por la noche en el gran salón se le dará tres invitaciones, que viene con esta carta. Contamos con su presencia como invitada y participante de honor de este año.**_

_**Blanca skyterioner**_

Clary termino de leer la carta y dirigió su vista a su hijo, el tocaba el piano en una emoción.

Will- dijo, llamando su atención y dejando la carta sobre la mesa

Si madre- dijo dejando de tocar el piano. Y presta atención a su madre

Que te parece viajar a idris, para tu cumpleaños, y ir a una fiesta- preguto clary mirando a su hijo

Me llevaras a visitar, las torres, el lago, la fortaleza de las hermanas- pregunto. Levantandoce, el ya tenia marcas, pero solamente las que su madre le daba lo hacían más fuerte.

Si como gustes, pero tenemos que ir antes, tenemos que ir antes, porque tengo que asistir a un evento. Pero por la noche hay una cena y asistiremos- dijo clary

Si, cuando salimos- pregunto

Mañana al amanecer, preguntare a mi madre si os prestara la casa de idris- dijo clary

Esta bien, que empaco- pregunto

Equipacion y armas, porque después de idris iremos a new york e iremos a casar, tu primera caza, estas de acuerdo- preguto mirando a su hijo

Claro madre, gracias- dijo abrazando a su madre

Mas tarde esa noche clary estaba pensando, ella podía al fin hacer que jace se arrepienta y mostraría a su hijo en publico, el seria su honra.

Will- dijo tocando la puerta

Pasa madre- dijo. Al pasar su cuarto era ordenado. El estaba preparando una maleta, poniendo equipacion, de cuero mayormente

Te quiero dar algo- dijo clary sentándose en la cama con will enfrente.

Que madre- dijo sentándose enfrente de su madre.

Tu ya tienes tus marca- dijo clary

Si- contesto

Y tienes que tener para marcarlas- dijo pasándole una estela

Para mí- pregunto

Sí, pero cuídala- dijo clary

Y al llegar, iremos a comprar una espada- dijo clary

En serio, igual que la tuya- dijo

Sí, pero la mía no es ordinaria, la mía contiene rastros del fuego celestial- dijo clary

Imposible-

Porque es imposible- pregunto clary

Las únicas perdonas que han tenido contacto con el fuego celestial, son Clarissa Fairchild y Jonathan herondale- dijo admirando la estela

Que sabes sobre ellos- pregunto clary

Jonathan herondale, portador del fuego celestial, bajo a los infierno, básicamente el mejor cazador de sombra, después de Jonathan cazador de sombras. Por otro lado Clarissa Fairchild, portadora del arma con el fuego celestial, hija de los ángeles, dones especiales, detuvo dos grandes guerras, mortal y oscura, bajo a los infierno junto a los hermanos Lightwood, portadora de la espada morgenstern- dijo cuando se detuvo, al darse cuenta de algo

Will, yo no te fui sincera con mi pasado- dijo clary

Como-

Yo no crecí en idris, yo no fui entrenada toda mi vida, mi verdadero padre no es Lucas- dijo clary

Como es eso- dijo. Clary tomo una inhalación

Yo crecí con mundanos hasta los dieciséis, yo a esa edad residen comencé a entrenar, mi madre es joselin Fairchild, y mi padre es Valentine morgenstern, mi nombre conocido es Clarissa Fairchild, tú qué crees de donde vienen esos dones tuyos- dijo clary

Entonces tu eres la chica ángel, tu eres la mejor cazadora de sombras, tu eres la de las guerra, bajaste a edom, mataste a Sebastián morgenstern, posees a éosforo la espada de los cielos, tu salvaste la raza de cazadores de sombras dos veces, tu eres la de los dones especiales, runas, batalla, sueños, proféticos. Tú eras la novia de Jonathan herondale- termino

Me arrepiento de lo último- dijo clary.

Y tu parabatay quien es, porque está muerto o estaría desvanecido.- dijo Williams

Mi parabatai es uno de los hermanos Lightwood, isabelle Lightwood- dijo terminando

Pero porque no está contigo- pregunto. Cuando clary comenzó a levantarse

Porque, la deje, cuando me separe de jace- dijo abriendo la puerta- buenas noches will- agrego cerrándola.

Esa noche Williams se quedo pensando sobre lo que le había dicho, su madre su verdadera historia, quien era él, eran el hijo de la cazadora de sombras más reconocida en la historia del mundo de las sombras. Que ella estuvo en contacto directo con el fuego celestial. Que sabía de dónde venían todos esos dones. Pero paro un momento, si su madre tenía dones, pero no lo podía sacar solamente de ella, sino su padre también debería para que el tenga dones tan maravillosa, y el único hombre según melisa que estuvo en contacto por mucho tiempo. Era Jonathan herondale, concordó con las fechas su madre vino en marzo, dijo melisa y estaba de tres meses, mas seis que son nueve, en septiembre y según los libros Clarissa Fairchild desapareció una tarde de marzo, pensó will.

Su padre podía ser Jonathan herondale.

Fue buscar en los libros en la biblioteca, su madre dijo que no tocara esos libros, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver porque su madre lo ocultaba.

Subió a una fila y bajo uno. Había centenares de parejas de cazadores, pero cuando llego a la parte de new york, la vio, a su madre, ella estaba con un chico rubio y ojos ámbar, igual que a mí, dijo will en un susurro. Bajo a los nombres _**Clarissa Fairchild y Jonathan herondale**_, leyó. Imposible se decía a si mismo

Al día siguiente no se atrevías a pregúntale a su madre, pero lo iba a veraguar si realmente su padre era Jonathan herondale

En qué piensas- pregunto su madre, mientras tomaba el jugo, will agradeció que no pueda ver en sus recuerdos.

Pensaba en las torres de demonio- dijo will

Son geniales, ve a buscar tus maletas iré a abrir el portal- dijo clary

**Espero que les allá gustado dejan comentarios, o sugerencias**

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor **


	2. para bien, como para mal

**Hola tengo historias nuevas, no sé si las escribo bien, pero bueno, lo que querías recordarles es que la saga pertenece a cassandra Clare. Y con algunas partes de la ciudad del fuego celestial.**

**Este capítulo tiene de nombre: "ENCUENTROS PARA BIEN, IGUAL QUE MAL"**

Al caer enfrente de la entrada, clary no se preocupo por tener autorización de la clave, ellos dijeron que podría venir cuando quiera. Entonces ella cayó en la puerta pero entro

Owww, son más hermosas en persona- dijo will, mirando las torres

Si, espera verlas de cerca- dijo clary agarrando las maletas

Sube tu capucha, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, es un sorpresa- dijo clary

Bueno- dijo will agarrando su dos maletas

Al llegar a la casa era como la recordaba, hacía cuatro años que no venia aquí.

Toma la habitación de la izquierda, y ordena todo, avisarme así vamos por tu arma y después a tomar helado, si quieres- pregunto entrando a la habitación

Claro, y a donde vamos- pregunto

A la tienda de una amiga- dijo clary

Ok, te aviso- dijo entrando a la habitación.

Lo tengo que averiguar, pensó will, tengo que encontrar a alguien que conozca bien a jace

Al terminar de desempacar, se dirigió a la sala

Estoy listo- dijo will

Entonces vámonos- dijo clary, poniéndose un abrigo de terciopelo.

El también se puso una chaqueta de cuero, sus cualidades, eran ser egocéntrico, sarcástico, imprudente, eso había sacado de ambos lados. Clary odiaba la forma en que se parecían, pero eso no significaba que no le quisiera, ella amaba a su hijo, ella amaba su forma de ser, le recordaba a él, pero también su traición. Lo único que le había dado, que alegro su vida fue su hijo. El era rápido en batalla, y los cuchillos de serafín, era su especialidad, sus preferidos. Tenía buena puntería, igual que precisión, y era tan elegante cuando peleaba. Pero también era, dulce, amoroso, cariñoso, en parte, en las personas en que confiaba lo demostraba. En cambio con personas, desconocida, o en que no confiaba, usaba la arrogancia y el sarcasmo. Como lo hacia él.

Will, estaba impresionado por idris, mientras pasaban por el canal. Al llegar a la tienda había un letrero en cursiva _**la flecha de Diana**___ decía, will lo repitió

La flecha de diana- repitió

Es una tienda de una amiga, e intenta de ser amable- dijo clary

Al entrar se veía igual como recordaba, las cuchillas presentadas en mortales, abanicos de oro, plata y acero. El techo pintado con un diseño de rococó de flechas de oro en vuelo. Flechas reales estaban colgadas en un expositor de madera tallada. Espadas tibetanas de pomos decorados de turquesa, plata y coral, colgados de las paredes juntos a las cuchillas birmanas _**dha **_con espigas de metal martilladas con espigas y latón.

Niño, donde están tus padres- pregunto una voz suave a will, que estaba mirando las espadas

Primero, mi nombre no es niño, es Williams morgenstern, y segundo mi madre está afuera yo me adelante- dijo will dejando la espada

Morgenstern- pregunto- ese es tu apellido- dijo cuando will, salió de las sombras, su cabello pareció opaco, pero sus ojos brillaron.

Jonathan- susurro, pero will escucho

Ese es mi segundo nombre, Williams Jonathan morgenstern- corrigió will

Will, te dije que me esperaras- dijo una voz en la puerta. Clary vestida de negro y cabellos suelto, tenía largos por cerca de la cintura y llevaba una equipacion, con un abrigo de terciopelo, otoño era frio, pero a will siempre le pareció el ambiente ideal para comer helado, como para entrenar al aire libre.

Solo estaba viendo- dijo cerca del mostrador

Bien, ve a buscar una que te guste, mientras yo hablo con diana- dijo clary. Y con eso will, se perdió en la tienda

Williams morgenstern- pregunto diana

Sí, mi hijo, no parece encantador- pregunto clary

Y de Jonathan herondale- pregunto diana

Shhhh, el no tiene que saber, y no lo sabrá- dijo mirado que will no las este escuchando

Es muy parecido a el, y porque tiene el apellido morgenstern, el tiene que tener herondale, o por lo menos Fairchild, ese es tu apellido no- dijo diana

Mi apellido es morgenstern, lo cambie, cuando cambie mi vida- dijo clary- en cuanto a lo otro él ni sabe que will existe- agrego

Pero tu te separaste de él hace cuatro años, y como llego a ser tan grande- dijo diana

Es por su sangre de ángel, aparenta más de lo que tiene. Pero según el ángel solamente crecerá así hasta aparentar los doce, y crecerá normalmente, para eso falta cinco días 21 de septiembre- dijo clary

El tiene dones igual que tu y Jonathan- pregunto

Sí, yo tengo uno nuevo, el poder controlar objetos con la mente, el me lo dio cuando estaba embarazada- dijo, cuando movió una vasija

Y el- pregunto

Puede lanzar glamour, y ver recuerdos y controlarlos, se puede meter en tu cabeza y jugar con tus recuerdo, y hacerte creer que pasaron- dijo clary

Pero tú nunca asistirte ala reuniones de la clave- dijo diana

Claro que si estuve allí, desde que will comenzó a usar sus poderes he estado en cada reunión de la clave, como cualquier nefilim, pero no era mi apariencia- dijo clary

Oh, ya entiendo, pero la clave sabe que tú has asistido a las reuniones- pregunto

Claro, pero no le van a decir a nadie, están bajo juramento- dijo clary, cuando will, la interrumpió, saliendo con una espada no muy larga, era de oro, oro negro y adamas, con la misma composición que éosforo.

Esta es la que quiero madre- dijo will

Buena elección niño- dijo diana con un signo de aprobación

Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir mi nombre no es niño es Williams- dijo will, con egocentrismo

Está bien will- dijo clary- cuánto cuesta- pregunto clary agarrando la espada para admirarla

No, es un regalo por tu cumpleaños- dijo diana saliendo detrás del escritorio.

Gracias, diana- dijo will

Es un placer Williams- dijo diana

Gracias, por todo- dijo clary

Y tu estará en los juego del ángel y en la recepción- pregunto

Si soy participante, y en la recepción soy la invitada de honor- dijo clary.

Buena suerte, nos encontraremos allí- dijo diana

Adiós diana,

y gracias por la espada- dijo clary

Adiós- dijo will. Poniendo la espada en el cinturón de armas.

Adiós chicos- dijo diana

Al salir will se miraba como le quedaba la espada en su cinturón

Will, esa es tu primera arma real, una que te pertenece a ti- dijo clary

Y que- pregunto will

Tenemos que bendecirla- dijo clary

Bueno- dijo will

Se dirigieron al salón de acuerdos, entraron era la primera vez que will entraba en el salón de acuerdos. Y lo miraba con determinación.

Cuando recibes tu primer arma real, es tradicional venir y bendecir la hoja en las aguas de las fuentes- dijo clary-los nefilim han hecho esto por generaciones- continuo, cuando se movió hacia la fuente, bajo la luz tenue

Ven aquí- dijo, con eso will se acerco donde ella estaba.

Will subió para pararse a su lado. La estatua central de la fuente, la sirena, tenía escalas de colores hechas con superposición de bronce y cobre, desde verde hasta verde grisáceo. La sirena portaba una jarra, de la que se vertía el aguay su rostro tenía una sonrisa guerrera.

—Pon la hoja en la fuente y repite después de mí —dijo clary_—. Deja que las aguas de esta fuente limpien esta hoja. La consagren solo para mi uso. Me permitan utilizarla solamente en la ayuda de las causas justas. Déjame agitarla por la justicia. Permítele guiarme para ser un guerreo digno de Idris. Y que me proteja para que pueda volver a esta fuente a bendecir a su metal de nuevo. En El nombre de Raziel._

Will deslizó la hoja en el agua y repitió las palabras después de él. El agua ondulaba y brillaba alrededor de la espada.

Ahora dale un nombre- dijo clary

Ithuriel- dijo. Cuando clary dirigió y miro a su hijo

Porque- pregunto

El me dijo que le ponga así, y dijo que ningún demonio se acercaría después de por lo menos rosarle con la espada, y dijo que era porque la sangre de ángel en mi era especial- dijo will. Poniendo a ithuriel en su cinturón

Vamos, todavía nos quedan los helados- dijo clary

Vámonos- dijo will. Bajando de la fuente

Se encontraba en la cafetería en una mesa, pusieron sus cinturones por la silla, la espada éosforo, resplandecía por el sol. Igual a la de will, el estaba muy emocionado por su espada nueva.

De que sabor quieres- pregunto will desde su asiento

Frutilla y chocolate, o americana y crema del cielo- dijo clary

Ya vuelvo- dijo will alejandoce de la mesa, hacia el interior de la cafetería.

Isabelle está en la biblioteca de la casa del inquisidor, su padre. Ella pensaba si su parabatay esta bien, si estaba contenta, se les escapo algunas lagrimas. Ella la estrañaba, como odiaba a la tal briana. Y una voz la interumpio de sus pensamieto

Isabelle- dijo una voz, se limpio sus lagrimas,y se dio vulta, para ver quien le hablaba y se topo con la que menos quería escuchar. Briana

Que quieres- dijo de mala gana

Solo quería hablar contigo- dijo acercandoce

De que- pregunto

Clary- dijo ella. Cuando isabelle se dio vuelta bruscamente

No tienes derecho ni a pronunciar su nombre- dijo isabelle grito

Porque- pregunto orgullosa

Porque ella es un ángel a comparacion de ti- dijo

Yo se lo que hizo ella, de los milagros que hizo, y de las destrezas que tiene, y lo hermosa que era- dijo briana

No sabes nada, nadie sabe más de ella que su familia, cuanto te apuesto que no sabías que salvo la vida de jace, no sé como unas diez veces, el ángel le dijo que podía tener cualquier cosa, y ella pidió a jace- dijo intentando de contener las lagrimas

No sabía- dijo

Seguro no sabias, que ella salvo la vida de todos los cazadores de sombras, incluyéndote- dijo con desprecio, y se le escapo una lágrima.

No- dijo bajando la cabeza

Seguro no sabias que ella casi dio su vida por jace y por todos nosotros- dijo llorando- y miras como le agradesiste- dijo gritando, y saliendo de la sala, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se quedo

Y nunca se agradece a la persona que te salvo, metiéndose con su novio- dijo y salió

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontró con jace, seguro iba haber que eran todos los grito

Hey izzy, que pasa- pregunto el deteniéndose enfrente de ella

Nada, solamente tuve otro encuentro con tu noviecita- dijo izzy secándose

Isabelle, intenta llevarte bien con ella, es tu cuñada, la tratarías bien- dijo

Nunca, nunca me llevare bien con ella, y nunca va a ser mi cuñada, la única novia que tuviste y nos presentaste, y me gusto es clary, mi parabatai- dijo

Isabelle, olvídala si, ella no volverá, y no sé porque te importa tanto- dijo el

Me importa porque es mi parabatai, y no la olvidare porque salvo mi vida, incluyendo la tuya- dijo isabelle

Deja de hacer insinuaciones, isabelle, ella solamente era una persona com...- dijo cuando isabelle le cayó con una señal.

No te atrevas, ella nunca fue una persona común jace, o se te olvida que ella casi murió por salvarte a ti- dijo ella.

Oh, sí como no, dime de qué me salvo-

Sebastián, pidió al ángel que te reviviera. Sebastián, te salvo de la posesión de Sebastián. Fuego celestial, te salvo la vida en la fortaleza de las hermanas con una iratze, y que no se te olvide que casi murió por eso, yo misma la vi, estaba purpura, no tenia aire, sino fuera por Magnus hubiera muerto, fuego celestial, en los reino demoniacos te ayudo a contornarlo, y te zafo del fuego celestial en tus venas. Y miras como le agradeciste engañándola. Ella no lo merecía, tu no merecías tener su amor, ni su lealtad.- termino

Basta izzy, acuérdate que todavía tengo el fuego celestial, y lo otro fue un error, perdóname izzy- dijo mostrando su mano y era transparente

Que basta y basta, solamente estoy diciéndote esto para que un día te arrepentías de lo que le hiciste, y cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde- dijo y salió a la calle.

Estaba muy aturdida para pensar, solamente necesitaba a su parabatay, a su hermana. Clary era la hermana que nunca tubo, era le entendía, y como una hermana se fue, la extrañaba. Como quería volverla a ver, verla feliz. Como la recordaba, su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su piel porcelana, la estrañaba, estrañaba a su hermana.

Paseado por las calles, por el canal de idris, era un lugar hermoso, igual que una flor abriendoce al amanecer

Pasando por enfrente de una cafetería, cazadores sentados en mesas en grupo, podría estar con clary así, pensó. Cuando fijo su vista en un objeto en particular, que colgaba de un cinturón por la silla, esa espada, la reconocería en cualquier lado, era éosforo la espada de clary, la espada de los cielos, portada por la hija de los cielos, solo con ella podía liberar su poder, con otras personas la espada se convierte sin filo, se vuelve pesada. Se volvió a ver a la persona quien estaba sentada, era delgada, su cabello caía como cascada en largas ondas, pero lo que llamo su atención, fue que se pelirrojo, su parabatay. Clary

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontraba a pocos metros de su parabatay, de su hermana, le tenía que hablar. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla una lágrima de felicidad, la más feliz que había tenido.

Se acerco estaba a pocos centímetros, se dio cuenta que estaba esperando a alguien, al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba una silla con otro cinturón, dos espadas, tres cuchillas, una estela y una espada, se dio cuenta que era de el mismo material que éosforo, pero estaría con alguien más, comenzó otra vida ya, se pregunto, se había olvidado de ella en esa vida. Se acerco tras de ella y hablo

Sabía que estarías por aquí- dijo izzy, cuando clary se dio vuelta, para saber quien la estaba ablando

Isabelle- dijo en un susurro, y se levanto de su silla, para abrazarla.

Has regresado- dijo en su oído

Siempre- dijo clary. Las dos estaban llorando.

Ya basta de tanto de sentimientos- dijo isabelle agarrando una servilleta para acomodarse el maquillaje, y sentarse en la silla donde se encontraba el cinturón de armas.

Tanto tiempo mi querido parabatay- dijo izzy

Cuatro años y con algunos meses- dijo clary

Y veo que has conseguido compañero- dijo izzy mirando el cinturón de armas- y tiene un buen gusto, sobre espadas- dijo izzy agarrando la espada y mirándola

No creo, que pienses que tiene un gusto con espada, cuando descubra que las tocado- dijo clary con una sonrisa

Y porque has venido- pregunto

Porque él quería conocer alicante- dijo clary

No conoce alicante- pregunto izzy- espera esta espada la vi en la tienda de diana, donde compraste a éosforo- dijo izzy

Si, adivinaste. Le quería regalar una espada para su cumpleaños, pero diana se la regalo- dijo clary

Y donde esta- pregunto

Adentro trayendo helado- dijo clary

Helado- pregunto izzy

En esta época del año le gusta tomar helado y entrenar- dijo clary

Y es guapo- pregunto

Sí, mucho. Es adorable, dulce. Cuando lo conoces. Pero cuando no confía en ti es egocéntrico, sarcástico, arrogante. Como modo de defenderse- termino clary

Eso me parece conocido, eso se llama Jonathan herondale- dijo izzy

Isabelle, por favor. Me olvide de él, después de lo que me hizo, comencé una nueva vida, lejos de todas las personas a que conocía, lejos de el mundo en el que me conocía, y ahora estoy lista, el mundo de la sombras conocerán el nuevo poder de la hija de los cielos- dijo clary con tranquilidad

Que poder clary- pregunto

He pasado los últimos cuatro años, intentando de aprender a usarlo, el poder de las runas, ya sea como usarlo, se cómo crear runas cuando quiero, y no tengo que esforzarme, y con el otro este- dijo cuando movió el servilletero, izzy se quedo quieta

Imposible- dijo izzy

Nada de imposible izzy, es verdad tengo poderes nuevo, y sabes cómo los pude obtener- pregunto clary acercándose

Como- dijo izzy

Mi hijo me lo dio- dijo clary. Isabelle quedo en estado de shock. Hasta que reacciono

Tu hijo- pregunto

Si, conseguí, el poder cuando estaba embarazada, el me dio mis poderes- dijo clary

Es de jace- pregunto

En serio izzy, crees que yo lo engañaría, como el izo conmigo- dijo clary

Y donde esta, quiero conocer a mi sobrino- dijo izzy y cuál es su nombre- agrego

Williams Jonathan morgenstern- dijo clary

Morgenstern, le pusiste tu apellido- pregunto

Y cual quisieras que le pusiera- pregunto

Fairchild, siempre detestaste el apellido morgenstern- dijo isabelle

Fairchild, ese apellido perteneció a la antigua Clarissa, a la Clarissa traicionada, desgarrada por el engaño de la persona que ama, morgenstern apellido de la actual Clarissa, cazadora de España, madre de un niño, rubio de ojos dorados- termino clary

Y cuál es su poder- dijo

Lanzar glamour y ver tus recuerdo y controlarlos como que sucedieron- dijo

Por el ángel clary, y donde está el niño- preguntando

Por su helado- dijo clary

Mandaste a el chico, con tu hijo, lo acepto- pregunto izzy

Uno no se de que chico estas ablando el único chico aquí que esta conmigo es will- dijo clary

Entonces a quien le pertenece la espada y el cinturón, no me digas que un niño de cuatro años, maneja una estala, una espada y dos cucillos, por favor clary crees que soy tonta- dijo izzy

Ese cinturón es de will, mira allí viene si no me crees- dijo clary. Cuando izzy se dio vuelta, vio a un chico rubio dorado oscuro, y ojos como la miel con un leve toque de verde esmeralda por dentro, su piel pálida porcelana igual a la de clary, sus marcas resaltaba por su cuello, su mandibula, se distinguían, la destresa y fuerza, la runa de la visión se destacaba en su mano izquierda, surdo, pensó izzy

Es surdo, igual que jace- dijo izzy

Si, pero maneja bien la estela- dijo clary con un sonido burlon

Mama, te traje de americana y chocolate, el señor de la cafetería insistia que me parecía a alguien...- dijo cuando vio a izzy

Y tu que haces con mi espada- dijo will dejando los helados en el soporte

Veo el parecido- dijo izzy

Pensé que antes de decir sus cualidades las personas deben presentarse- dijo will

Williams morgenstern- dijo

Isabelle Lightwood- dijo isabelle, cuando will paso su vista a su madre, precian hablar entre ellos pero telepáticamente

Parabatay de mama- pregunto

**Espero que les guste**

**Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	3. tan comfuso

**Este capítulo se llama: "TAN COMFUSO".**

Si, ella es mi parabatai, isabelle- dijo clary agarrando su helado

Es un placer Williams- dijo isabelle

No tan el mío, por tener mi espada- dijo will

Perdón, es una gran espada- dijo izzy, devolviendo la espada a su lugar.

No hay de que- dijo Williams sentándose a su lado

**POV will**

Parabatay de mama, hermana de jace herondale, la mejor opción para saber si él es mi padre, intentar ver el momento que mama no esté mirando para preguntar.

**POV narrador**

Y tu iras a los juegos del ángel- pregunto clary comiendo su helado

Si quiero ver como destrozan a alguien- dijo isabelle- y tu iras- pregunto

Claro, quieres ir con nosotros- pregunto clary

No te lo aconsejo-

Porque

Porque allí estará briana.

Quien es ella?

Ella es la novia de jace.

Y que, yo no le debo nada- dijo clary con tranquilidad

Ya lo sé, es el que te debe, pero llevaras a will- dijo- el parecido- dijo apuntando al niño que estaba a cierta distancia caminando de ellas.

Que él nunca supo que estaba embarazada, entonces no tendrá nada que reprocharme, y tengo que presentar mi nuevo poder a la clave y los de will a su disposición, y justo en la recepción estará el inquisidor y el cónsul, entonces es el momento perfecto- dijo clary

Entonces no lo vas a esconder- pregunto.

Claro que no, el tiene un poder especial y no lo voy a esconder- dijo clary

Clary, iras a la recepción- pregunto

Sí, claro- dijo

Sabes, quien es la invitada de honor, pensé que iba a ser a briana, pero le llego la carta diciendo que tendría que asistir a los juego y que estaba invitada a la recepción, nunca que iba a ser la de honor-

Si-

Quien es-

Yo, me llego la carta para asistir a los juegos, y soy la invitada de honor, me llego tres invitaciones, queras ir con nosotros- dijo clary

Claro, nadie me invito, entonces sí, y cuando es el cumple de will, y porque parece grande de doce años-

Su sangre de ángel, según el ángel hasta que aparente los doce, desde allí crecerá normalmente, y su cumpleaños es el 21 de septiembre, y lo traje a will para su cumple su regalo, y la espada, cuando nos vallamos iremos a new york para su primera caza-

Podre acompañarlos- pregunto

Claro, eres mi parabatai, eres mi hermana, con mucho gusto y will querrá conocerte- dijo clary

Y a donde se están quedando- pregunto

En mi casa, la de amantis- dijo clary

Piensas que sobra una habitación, para mí- pregunto izzy

Claro, izzy eres bienvenida- dijo clary

Y que piensas de que me vaya a vivir contigo- pregunto izzy

Claro, en el instituto de allí. Cuando vallamos para new york, puedes ir a buscar tus cosas, e iré hago un portal y nos vamos- dijo clary

Por supuesto- dijo

Entonces ahora iré a buscar mis cosas en casa y voy para allí, simón estará contento de verte- dijo izzy

Eso espero- dijo clary en un susurro

Adiós- dijo

Adiós will- grito

Adiós isabelle- dijo will de la lejanía

Isabelle, llego a su casa y preparo todas sus cosas, cuando termino de empacar la última prenda, escucho un golpe en la puerta

Pasa- grito. Entro y era jace.

Hey izzy, me olvide de preguntarte, para la recepción de los juegos del ángel, tenemos una entrada adicional, quisiera saber si vendrías- dijo jace mirando sus maletas

No gracias, no voy a compartir mesa con esa- dijo izzy

Por el ángel, deja de ser tan despreciable con briana- dijo jace

Solamente la estoy tratando como es, y además ya tengo a alguien que me invito y estoy muy a gusto de compartir mesa con ella, es la invitada de honor- dijo izzy

Y quien es- pregunto

Mi parabatai, clary- dijo izzy serrando su maleta

Imposible- dijo jace

Nada de imposible. Ella participara de los juegos e ira a la recepción, como invitada de honor. Apropósito esa última semana antes que clary se baya no la notaste extraña- pregunto izzy

Si, estaba enferma, creo- dijo

A, bueno me voy- dijo izzy

A donde- pregunto

La casa de clary

Te irás a vivir con ella

Si, después iré a España

A España para que

Para vivir con ella allí y con will- dijo, cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo

Will- pregunto jace- quien es will-

Nadie que te importe- dijo agarrando sus maletas

Isabelle dime- dijo jace

Ahora te importa, y cuando estabas con la zorra no te importo, nunca te imaginaste que le ocurría a clary- dijo izzy

No- dijo con tranquilidad

Seguro, tenia nauseas, mareos, antojos- pregunto izzy

Si, y eso que tiene que ver con ella- pregunto

Por el ángel, jace, clary estaba embarazada- dijo izzy

Que- dijo perplejo apoyándose por la mesita de luz

clary, embarazada, con un niño- dijo izzy

y donde está el niño- pregunto

con su madre por supuesto, con clary, y parece de doce años- dijo izzy

como

por su sangre de ángel parece de doce años, según clary crecerá hasta aparentar los doce y desde allí crecerá normalmente- termino

y como es- pregunto

es igual que tu, pero sus ojos son dorados como miel y tiene un verde esmeralda por dentro, es rubio, su piel es pálida porcelana igual que clary, tiene un mal genio y es surdo-

surdo, nunca me di cuenta lo que le pasaba a clary- dijo el volviendo su mano a su cabello

y ya tiene marcas, y está entrenado- dijo

en serio, y como esta clary- pregunto

ella tiene su cabello mas oscuro y es un poco mas alta, es delgada y tiene un nuevo poder

que- pregunto

si, el embarazo le otorgo un nuevo poder, y el niño tiene dones también- dijo

en serio, y cuales son- pregunto

creo que puede lanzar glamour y entrar en tus recuerdos, verlos y controlarlos- dijo isabelle

no lo puedo creer- dijo jace

créetelo porque es verdad, y sabes clary estuvo en la clave todos estos años con ayuda de will- dijo isabelle

como

Williams puede lanzar el glamour a otras personas, y cambio la apariencia de clary, ella pudo ser cualquier persona de la clave- dijo izzy

Y como es su nombre- pregunto

Williams Jonathan morgenstern- dijo isabelle, cuando jace alzo la vista

Morgenstern, le puso ese apellido, porque no Fairchild- dijo jace imprecionado

Fairchild, lo dejo en el pasado igual que a ti, igual que a todos. Ella acepto el apellido morgenstern como señal de nueva vida- dijo isabelle

Todo lo que cause, por el ángel, hice que me odiara igual que el niño- dijo

O el niño no sabe ni siquiera quien es su padre, estará en los juegos del ángel y en la recepción, podrás verlo allí- dijo isabelle saliendo de la habitación

Al llegar a la casa golpeo la puerta y le atendió will

Hola will- dijo

Hola isabelle, pasa y deja tus maletas en el refrigerador madre esta en la cosina- dijo will

Gracias- dijo dejando sus maletas en el resibidor

Hola clary- dijo entrando a la cocina

Hola izzy- dijo volviendoce

Williams trae los platos- dijo clary

Ya voy- dijo

Has mejorado en el cocinar- pregunto izzy centandoce mientras will ponía un plato enfrente de ella

Gracias- dijo cuando puso su plato.

Si claro, eso espero de ti también-

No lo creo, preguntale a simón- dijo

Pobre de el- dijo

Quien es simón- pregunto

Es un cazador, mi mejor amigo y novio de izzy- dijo clary

Prometido- corijio cuando la cuchara cayo de la mano de clary

Se atrevió, antes ni se atrevía a pedirte que seas su novia

**Vale chicos**

**Flor- **


	4. los juegos del angel

**Este capítulo se llama: "LOS JUEGOS DEL ÁNGEL"**

**3 DIAS DESPUES**

Isabelle estaba en el vestíbulo con clary sentada a su lado

Mañana los juegos comienzan temprano, y tenemos que llegar para la presentación, y si tu eres la de honor tiene que llegar primera- dijo izzy

Claro, ganare todos y conseguiré todos los votos- dijo clary

Williams duerme que tenemos que levantarnos temprano- dijo- y prepara una equipacion, armada con cuchillos, dagas e ithuriel- dijo clary cuando Williams se fue.

Ithuriel- pregunto izzy

La espada de will, el le puso ithuriel, el ángel se lo dijo. La espada es igual o más poderosa que la mía- dijo clary

Está bien, buenas noches tengo que descansar, igual que tu no quiero que la participante de honor se vea como un zombi- dijo isabelle

Ya voy- dijo

Al otro día clary se levanto temprano. Tomo una ducha y se vistió. Se coloco runas creadas, unas siete pero todas tenían múltiples opciones, fuerza combinada con destreza, rapidez combinada con invisibilidad, habilidad con energía, y otra silenciosa y que la curaba rapidamente. Vestía una equipacion, con un cinturón de armas, llevaba dos espadas de serafín en el cinturón, cuatro cuchillas y dagas, y éosforo. Con unas botas de combate negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de aproximadamente unos doce centímetros, se hizo una cola de caballo alta que caía en largas ondas por detrás, hacia frio afuera entonces puso una capa negra de terciopelo. Lista salió de la habitación allí se encontraba isabelle vestida con equipacion, pero con menos armas.

Esta bien así- pregunto clary

De maravilla, una cazadora bien armada- dijo isabelle

Creo que podre ganar- dijo clary

Claro, ya lo tienes a la bolsa, eres la próxima, reina del ángel- dijo isabelle

Además de ser la hija, también sere la reina- dijo clary

En serio- dijo izzy

Ire a levantar a will- dijo clary subiendo al cuarto. Golpeo la puerta y entro. Williams ya estaba preparado, tenia su equipacion, con su cinturón con armas, dagas, entre otras cosas

Estas listo- pregunto ella

Si, madre estas segura que podras pelear con ese calsado- pregunto mirando sus tacos

Si claro, ponte una capa hace frio a fuera- dijo. Will fue a su guarda ropa y saco su capa de terciopelo, esta era negra pero pequeña para él.

Feliz cumple por cierto- dijo clary, y abrazo a su hijo

Gracias, madre- dijo will devolviéndole el abrazo

Vamos- dijo bajando las escaleras

Listos- pregunto izzy subiedo su capucha

Listo- dijeron unisonó subiendo sus capuchas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza del ángel estaba llena de personas, había muchas mujeres allí, reunidas en grupos, en el ecenario se encontraba una mujer rubia. Parecía la organizadora, ella se acerco y la mujer comenzó a aplaudir las manos.

Chicas vengan todas las participantes al costado del escenario- dijo la mujer.

Clary se alejo de Williams y isabelle entre la multitud de espectadores y se coloco a lado del escenario, allí reconoció a un persona, con la que jace la había engañado, briana. Mantuvo su capucha, y se acerco a escuchar lo que hablaban

Saben quién será la de honor- pregunto una chica

No, nadie sabe. He oído que algunos dicen que serás tú, briana, otros dicen que será aline penhallow, hasta hay rumores que será Clarissa Fairchild- dijo la chica hasta que briana la interrumpió

Yo no soy la invitada, aline no lo creo, ya fue el año pasado, en cuanto a Clarissa, no creo que la invitaran- dijo briana

Y porque estas tan segura- pregunto la chica

Porque ella ha estado desaparecida por los últimos cuatro años, ni la clave no sabe donde esta.- dijo briana cundo se empezó a escuchar nombres.

Briana whitewillow, new york- dijo y la chica abanzo

Aline penhallow, idris- dijo y paso la siguiente

Carolina sedgewick, ecuador- dijo. Y así paso todas las chicas todos lo países hasta que solamente quedaba ella

Y para nuestra participante de honor, que gracias al ángel acepto mi invitación con su discreción hasta la presentación. Clarissa morgenstern, España- dijo y clary subió al escenario. Todas las personas aplaudieron y ella se quito la capucha, su runa parabatay resaltaba en su hombro, las líneas negras resaltaba en su piel ´pálida como una única flor en un pastizal

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación clary- dijo la mujer

Es un placer- dijo clary, escuchando murmullos de las otras chicas " no era que no venia, perderemos todas, será la reina" y otras que decían " vean su equipacion, viene bien equipada, que hermosa es, porque se abran separado" diciendo

Se acomodo en lugar de otra y se fijo en la multitud, podía ver a will y izzy en primera fila, más alejada pudo distinguir a jace, alec, que la miraban impresionados. Williams la saludo, y ella le devolvió sonriendo, alec y jace se fijaron donde estaba saludando.

Al bajar se encontró con will e izzy esperándola en la puerta.

Todo el mundo se impresiono, al oír tu nombre, y peor al verte- dijo izzy

Y quien no, si estuve desaparecida durante los últimos cuatro años- dijo clary

Vámonos creo que ahora es batalla- dijo clary

Se encaminaron en la parte de batalla, allí se encontraban formadas todas las participantes. Se dio cuenta que isabelle y will se fueron entonces se fueron. Ella se puso en la multitud de chicas, y todas la saludaban

Hola clary- dijo una chica

Hola- desea clary a quien la saludaba, todas la conocían pero ella a nadie, hasta que le se encontró al lado de briana en el frente. Al otro lado se encontraba la tribuna, e isabelle y will allí sentados, él la saludo y ella le devolvió, se dio cuenta que briana la veía donde saludaba. Vio la impresión. Sonrío con satisfacción. Igual que isabelle. La organizadora espeso a explicar las reglas y espeso a llamar

La afortunada de luchar con Clarissa es briana- dijo

Clary avanzo al campo de batalla y saco su capa dejo ver todas sus armas y marcas y se adentro.

Al otro lado de la cancha se encontraba jace y alec. Miraban mientras se preparaban para luchar

Esta muy hermosa- dijo jace mirando a clary.

Seria tuya sino, hubiera hecho lo que hiciste- dijo alec

Ya dije que me arrepiento, como quisiera que vuelva a ser mia solamente- dijo jace

Y entonces porque sigues con briana, sabes que izzy te odia por eso- dijo alec

No lo sé, solamente necesito estar con alguien- dijo jace

Sabes no estarías con nadie, si no fuera por clary, nunca aprenderías a amar, ella te quito ese temor, y no olvides que ella te ayudo a ser un jace que sabe amar, con ella supiste como amar, con ella aprendiste que amar no es destruir, pero tú la amaste y la destruiste, acuérdate jace ella será la mejor y te arrepentirás- dijo alec. El se dio bruscamente vuelta y se fue para la tribuna allí había mejor vista. Pero se detuvo de pronto cuando vio un niño rubio sentado allí, isabelle estaba a su lado, estaban hablando. Se dio cuenta que estaba con equipacion, y llevaba un arma una espada, tenia marcas por su brazos, y en su mano izquierda tenia la de el ojo. Surdo, pensó jace. De lejos podía ver su color de ojos, eran dorados miel pero con verde esmeralda por dentro. Era tan parecido a él, "dios lo que me perdí, por mi estupidez. Es tan parecido a mi" pensó. Isabelle lo vio y le dijo algo a will, y bajo.

Lo viste, ahora me creerás- dijo ella

En serio se parece mucho a mi- dijo jace

Si, y hoy es su cumpleaños- dijo isabelle

En serio, y que le regalo clary- pregunto

Primero el regalo el viaje a idris, la espada- apuntando la espada de su cinturón- visitas guiadas, venir a verla luchar y a ganar y su primera caza- dijo isabelle

Lo consiente mucho- dijo jace

Claro, para que no sienta la ausencia de un padre- dijo izzy

Ya lo sé, me arrepiento, izzy ayúdame quiero acércame a él- dijo el

Intentare pero creo que querrá, el no sabe nada de ti, excepto de los libros- dijo- creo que ha leído y te mencionan a ti y a clary en algunos- dijo isabelle

Bueno, pero que clary no lo vea, estará ocupada en un largo tiempo, si vence a briana, tendrá que vencer a dos mas- dijo jace

Está bien lo iré a buscar- dijo isabelle

Espero que clary no me mate después de esto- dijo izzy

No lo creo, pero te dará una buena regañada no mas- dijo jace

Tu no la conoces ahora, ella planea presentarlo esta noche en la recepción ante la clave y dejar sus poderes a su disposición, y volver a España,-

España, volverá allí- pregunto

Sí, claro, donde quieres que baya, allí tiene...- dijo isabelle hasta que la interrumpió jace

A new york por supuesto, allí tiene a su familia, tiene a su parabatai- dijo jace

Hay ya te confundiste, ella tiene a su parabatai con ella, a su lado- dijo izzy

Que quieres decir

Yo estoy viviendo con ella, y voy a vivir con ella en España junto a simón, y nos vamos a casar en España.- dijo izzy

Por el ángel izzy, que dijiste

Solamente dije que viviré con mi para...- dijo cuando una suave voz la interrumpió

Isabelle te estaba buscando, mama venció fácilmente a la tal briana, ella casi quedo mal, creo que la llevan a las basilias- dio Williams del lado de izzy

Bueno lo sabia, will te quiero presentar a alguien- dio izzy

Dejame adivinar el es simón- pregunto

No. Mi nombre es jace.- dijo el pasándole la mano

Un placer. Mi nombre es Williams morgenstern- dijo will pasándole la mano

El mío. Izzy después hablamos, me tengo que ir. Basilias.- dijo jace retirandoce

Isabelle y will subieron de nuevo a la tribuna

Sabes quien es el- pregunto izzy

Estoy en dudas, pero voy a revisar tus recuerdos- dijo will. Cuando izzy abrió la boca pára hablar el ya había encontrado el que buscaba. Su madre en la plaza del ángel con jace. Salió de su mente

Williams que recuerdos viste- pregunto izzy

Estaba jace y mama, quien es el izzy- pregunto

No es mi derecho desirtlo- dijo izzy

Por favor izzy, no le voy a desir a mama- dijo will

Bueno, el es tu padre- dijo izzy, se dio vuelta para ver su reacción, pero no la vio

Ya lo sabia- dijo el

Como- pregunto izzy

Ya lo sabia, te escuche ti y a mama ablar de eso, y lo note por el parecido- dijo will

Esta bien, ninguna palabra a tu mama- dijo izzy

Lo que quiero saber es porque se separaron- dio will

Ya no lo se, porque no miras los recuerdo de tu mama, o le preguntas- dijo izzy

No puedo mirar sus recuerdos, tiene una runa que anula mis poderes a ella, y lo otro vamos a morir, especialmente tu- dijo will

Tienes razón- dijo isabelle

Despues de vencer a dos chicas clary, participo de las demás actividades. Ya había terminado y todas subieron a el escenario.

Buenas tardes, hoy tubimos una larga jornada, gracias a toda la señoritas que participaron. Llegamos a dos señoritas con mayor porcentaje de votos. Clarissa Fairchild y briana whitewillow. Esta noche se desidira quien es la reina del ángel. Los espero esta noch en la resepcion y continuacion nombramiento de la reina ángel- dijo la mujer y se retiraron todos

Vamonos tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche, deslumbrar- dijo izzy

Vamonos- dijo clary

**¡ vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


End file.
